Torture Games
by X-Hayze-chan-X
Summary: Russia/Belarus drabble attempt, featuring Notcrazy!Belarus. The title is misleading.


**A/N: This is my failed, 712 word (without the Author's Notes) attempt at a drabble. T.T **

**Anyway, you know those things that you put on your profile where you put your twelve favorite characters and they give you questions about it? I finally did one, and it made me do a Russia/Belarus drabble. I'mma prolly end up writing a bunch of the other stuff on there, too. **

**I'm still working on all your requests, shouldn't be too long for all of them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own APH or its various nouns. **

**Warnings: Incest and my failed attempt at a drabble and het. Lotsa angst and another effing happy ending. Also Notcrazy!Belarus. **

For so long, Belarus had loved her dearest brother Russia. And for so long, he hadn't loved her back. She couldn't be blamed if she cracked; wouldn't you? She followed him and hurt people... She would do anything for him. And it hurt, hurt oh so bad, that he didn't feel the same way. Still, she always thought that if she continued to do these things for Russia, he would eventually feel the same.

But one day, she gave up.

"Brother will never love me," she sighed, a tear escaping her eye. Not that she really cared.

More tears fell as she sat on her bed. And right there, she made a resolution. Wiping her tears away, she said to herself, "If he won't love me, I won't act like I love him. The opposite of love is apathy." And with that in her mind, she fell asleep.

When she woke up, Russia wasn't in the house. Not that she cared. She went to the meeting and sat down, having conversations with everyone but Russia about everything but Russia. When the meeting was over she smiled to everyone but Russia, said goodbye to everyone but Russia, and left without a glance at Russia.

For a few days it went like this, and Russia was starting to be around her more. She thought that he was testing her, so she strengthened her resolve. But then he started talking to her… God, what was he playing at?

Their 'conversations' consisted of Russia saying hello, her saying hello back (curtly) Russia starting to ask her a question, and her excusing herself. "I have important issues to attend to," she would say. And then she walked off and cried in the bathroom.

This went on for weeks, their little torture games.

Then, one day, there was a knock on Belarus's bedroom door. She grabbed her knife, just in case, and calmly said "Enter" while gripping the handle.

Her mouth fell open when she saw who it was. _Russia._

"Hello, sister," he said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a glare, cutting right to the chase. Russia responded with a small confused 'Hm?'. "You've never come to see me or talked to me or anything until a few weeks ago. You always ran away from me. And now, suddenly, you're here. So what do you want?"

Russia gave a small wistful smile. "Ah, I suppose I should be blunt as well, da? May I sit down?" She nodded, and he sat next to her on the bed and continued. "For the longest time, I have been afraid of you. You were so _obsessive…_ And you said that you loved me, but I was always too frightened to recognize my true feelings. There is a saying, 'you do not know what you have until you have lost it.' And now that I have lost your love, I have realized mine. I know that you no longer feel the same way, but I thought I would say it nonetheless."

"You're lying." She said this with such cold conviction that Russia stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her wide-eyed.

"Why would I lie about this?" he asked sincerely.

Her grip on the knife tightened and a spark of fear briefly flickered in Russia's violet eyes. Looking down as she spoke, she said, "You know that I've been trying to forget about you, because you are a lost cause. You know that I've been trying, and you want to stop me. I don't know why, but you do."

Russia saw tears dribbling down her face, and he grabbed her hand. "Natalia, dear," he said softly, making her look up in surprise, "I love you." There was such passion and sincerity in his violet eyes, she couldn't look away, couldn't move as he guided their lips together in a silent plea.

And after mere seconds, though they felt like ages, she let her eyelids droop and kissed him back with such a passion, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tenderly, dropping the knife on the table beside them.

They both knew that they would never be apart again.


End file.
